Chasing Fang
by Fang is MINE Ladies
Summary: Continues right after the sixth book.
1. The Plan

A/N- Hi guys, this is my first story, so I hope you like it! This story starts after the sixth book, FANG. Please review!

"Yo," said Dylan.

_Great. Now he's trying to act like Fang, _I thought to myself.

"Wanna go to the beach?" He asked.

We were staying in Ella's beach house for a little while and just chilling- correction; my incomplete _flock _was just chilling. _I,_ on the other hand, am getting ready to get Fang back. I am absolutely outraged. _How_ could that ex-boyfriend slash ex-best friend slash ex-flock member crap bag with the most perfect stupid hair _do_ this? How could he freakin' _do _this? He left me all alone with Dylan, who's supposed to be my _perfect other half! _ They're obviously off their rocker.

Dylan was staring at me like he was waiting for me to say something.

"Um…..can I help you?" I asked. It sounded sharper than I really meant.

"Do you want to go to the beach now?" He repeated.

"Oh no, you go with the flock….I have…..work to do…."

He looked suspicious, but shrugged and went to look for the rest of the flock-except Fang. .

I know you're probably wondering, _what the heck would she have to do? _ Well, if you were paying attention before, I am going to go find Fang. I know, he said, "Please don't come find me," Blah Blah Blah. Yea, I'm _totally_ going to listen to him. . Psh. You've _got_ to be kidding me!

The button doesn't bite *hint hint*

Please R&R


	2. On The Way

Once the flock left I waited for a little while just to make sure that nobody would see me sneaking away. I didn't want to freak out my flock and Dylan, so I left a note.

_Flock,_

_I have errands to make. It could take a while- a LONG while. I left $3000 in the left wooden cabinet for food, clothes etc. DO NOT SPEND TOO MUCH. It's all you've got for possibly months. Gazzy and Iggy PLEASE don't blow up anything. I swear, I will find out. Dylan, take care of the kids. And please don't come after me! I love you all. _

_-Max_

I left the note on the front door so they would definitely see it. I saw the Kids splashing in the water as I slowly crept into the woods behind. When I was well in, I whipped out my wings and soared up. It felt great.

I sat in a tree and started thinking. Where would he be? I tried to think of places. New York? He really liked that place. Arizona? He seemed happy there. I decided to go to New York first. Plus there are only so many flying mutants so it's a possibility I could bump into him in the air.

We were in Florida. It could take the entire day to go to New York. Maybe I could look on the way there too. It would be much faster. With that thought, I hopped up and flew off to the North.

While I flew I looked around hoping he would coincidentally be in the same state, flying the same way as me. I was low on food, water, and hope. Nobody had seen him. Now that we were publicly known I could ask people. But nobody had seen him.

I traveled through Georgia, South Carolina, and North Carolina. I was absolutely exhausted. I would have used turbo speed but that would defeat the point of looking for Fang.

I landed on the border of Virginia and North Carolina and crashed for the night. I slept in high trees far from civilization, just in case. For hours I was tossing and turning (which is very hard to do in trees I might add) but I finally fell asleep in the early hours of morning.

I was woken up by sunlight piercing my eyes the next morning. I tried to get up but my wings were so sore I couldn't. I'd worked myself too hard yesterday. So today I traveled by foot. It was SO much slower, but I had no other choice.

It wasn't like New York at ALL. People stared at me as I walked down the sidewalks. Why was it so weird? Why did they make these sidewalks if you aren't supposed to use them? It made no sense.

"Miss, would you like a ride?" I heard a man call.

I shook my head and tried to continue walking. I hated all the attention. At that moment, I passed a junk yard. Perfect. I remembered how to make a car from Nudge and built myself a kinda crummy but working car. It worked at first, but it was so damaged that it just brought more attention.

So I ditched the car too. I couldn't fly, walk, or drive. I wanted to kick something. Preferably Fang. I knew this was going to be hard, but not this hard!

A/N- Sorry 4 da incredibly boring chapter, but it's necessary for the coming chapters. Action is coming soon! (So is Fang!)

PLEASE Review!

Thank You Sarah, Hi (lol) and Fang Lover for reviewing!

Fang Lover- Oh, I don't think so! Lol jk He's fictional.


	3. Breakdown

I ended up just camping in a tree that evening and resting for the day. I couldn't really do anything else. As I "rested" I though about stuff. My flock. I missed them so much. At this rate I was NEVER going to see them!

Dylan. Did he want something from me? Why can't he see that we can't be together? Why won't he understand? He's amazing, and perfect, and everything a girl could want- a _regular_girl could want- but I have Fang. Everything _I_ could possibly want or need.

Fang. My insides burned as I imagined his perfect hair, his dark deep eyes. He thought I didn't need him. I couldn't go on without him. He was freakin insane! I am _going_to get him back. I _will_see him again. I wasn't about to let it go.

By then it had turned dark and I was tired. Already. It felt empty to be all alone. I had never actually been completely alone. Fang was always with me. No matter what. Or at least a _whitecoat_ was with me if nothing.

I shifted into a comfortable sleeping position on the branch(which is very heard) I tell you. and fell asleep, for the first time ever, alone.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

I woke up the next morning, finally not tired. Time to get going. I groaned to myself as I unfolded my wings. I was SO hungry. My supply of food was running low. I had to eat _something._

Then something hit me. _**What in the world am I DOING? Am I insane?**_ I can't **possibly**find him like this! What am I supposed to do, search the _entire__United States?_ And how am I even sure he's _in _the United States? He could be in _Uzbekistan_ or _Krung-thep-maha-nakorn-boworn-ratana-kosin-mahintar-ayudhya-amaha-dilok-pop-nopa-ratana-rajthani-burirom-udom-rajniwes-mahasat-arn-amorn-pimarn-avatar-satit-sakattiya-visanukam_ for all I knew! I needed a better plan. Seriously.

A/N That place is actually real! Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review!

Fang 4eva 


	4. Mom and Ella

**A/N- Thank you everybody who reviewed! "Whatever" (person who reviewed) Once she finds Fang we might make the story long, to include some Flock Life. We might make a sequel, if we get enough reviews. Without any further ado, chapter 4.**

Well, now what? I can't go back to the flock yet, but I know I can't find Fang. I sat there for a long time just thinking. Then an idea hit me and I wondered why I didn't think of it before.

Mom and Ella! Fang really liked them so there is a possibility he is there. And if he isn't there, maybe they have an idea of where he could be.

I flew turbo speed and reached Arizona by the next few hours. It was raining pretty hard by then, and nobody answered the door. So I sat there and waited. It was pouring so hard, and I thought and thought and thought about Fang. _I love you my dearest Maximum._How could he just say that and then leave? Leave the flock, leave _me?_

'**Because he loved you Maximum'**

Ughhh, the stupid voice again. I ignored it.

But thenI broke down like I never did before. Tears were pouring down my face and I was sobbing hard, harder than I ever had before. And Fang wasn't even there to offer a shoulder. That just made me cry even harder.

"Max?"

I quickly and got up, not wanting anybody to see me crying so hard.

"Mom? Ella? Um, can I, you know, come in?"

"Of course Max! This is your home too you know."

They got me settled in new clothes, and LOTS of food. As we were eating, I explained to them what happened. How I had been searching for Fang, and how lost I was.

"I don't think you'll find him, Max" Dr. Martinez said to me.

Way to keep my spirits up Mom. I took in the facts and promised her that I would go back to the flock. But of course I was lying through my teeth.

Then I feel a jolting pain in my arm. The chip! It got me thinking, am I the only one with a tracking chip? What if Fang had one too? There was only one way to find out. I had to go to the school. I had to and nobody would dare to stop me.

I agreed to stay the night at Ella's, and left the next morning flying top speed to California. To the School.

What would I do when I got there? No idea. Probably go to top secret rooms and find the tracking devices. Find out where Fang is. Then go kill him. Seems easy enough.

**A/N The whole story should be finished by Sunday, unless we catch writers block. The next chapter is coming soon. Please Review!**


	5. The School

I said my goodbyes and flew turbo speed to California. To the school. I made a plan in my head. Knockout a whitecoat, take his lab coat and go to the tracking room. I remember hearing about where it is from when I was still an experiment there.

It was a room, smack in the middle of the building. If I meet any guards, I tell them I have orders from the Director to locate the flock.

After maybe an hour I saw it, the school. The evil, horrible, school. As soon as I spotted it, I landed in a hidden place nearby and waited for a whitecoat to come out.

Finally after a long time, a whitecoat came outside to throw something away. Now was my chance.

I took him out with a roundhouse to the chest. He fell like a brick. Man, they ought to teach the docs some moves too I thought to myself as I took his lab coat. Luckily, it fit me. I grabbed his card key and entered the place that was my worst nightmare. The school.

I walked around for a while using common sense to get to the middle. It wasn't long until I found a circular room that _seemed_ to be the middle of the building.

I slid the card key though the slot and went in. Nothing. Just nothing. I left in dismay. I thought it was there, but it was just an empty room.

I tried to find my way out, when a whitecoat bumped into me. _Jeb ._It just _had_ to be him. Out of all whitecoats in this building, him. I'm not a very lucky person, if you haven't guessed yet.

He recognized me in a flash. He grabbed me be the wrist, dragged me to a room, and left. Techno, it said on the door. I immediately recognized the name. This was the one. The room with trackers.

I entered the room and took out two guards with a surprise front kick. There were six screens each with a different name. Nudge, Gasman, Iggy, Angel, Max, and _Fang._ I rushed over to see where that crapbag was.

Denver. Denver, Colorado. Just then whitecoats rushed in. They looked at me, then at the tracker. A look of pure horror crossed their face.

I Crashed out the window and flew off before they could do anything.

I turned on the speed as I flew to Denver, Colorado. Now, I know what you're thinking, "What if he goes somewhere else? What if he moves?"

Ah, I'm one step ahead of you. I took one of the pocket-sized trackers with me. It showed where my entire flock was.

According to the tracker, he was in a cave near a huge mountain. I turned my speed even higher. When I was less than a mile away from the cave, my heart started thumping in my chest. I would see Fang. I was about to see Fang.

Soon, I was at the mouth of the cave. My heart almost stopped. Fang, with his beautiful face and hair, was sitting at the edge of the cave. He was here. I was looking at him. But then, I realized something wrong in the picture. _Who was the girl with him?_

A/N-Hoped you liked this chapter. Next one will be out in an hour or so. Please Review!

Fang 4eva


	6. Fang's Agreement

My head was spinning. Was he- was he _with that girl?_ They weren't kissing or anything, but they were sitting really close to each other. Was he over me? Tears welled up in my eyes at that thought.

At that moment, Fang looked up to see me. At first, he casually swept the entrance, but when he caught sight of me, he froze and I could tell he stopped breathing.

"Max," He breathed.

I landed at the mouth of the cave and Fang got up and walked over to me. At first, his eyes were glowing. Then, realization came to them.

"Aw, Max! I told you not to come after me!" He said.

I looked at him. "Are you _insane_?" I asked. "You think I'm going to listen to you? What has gotten _in_ to you? You are the stupidest, most shallow headed person I've ever seen. You think I can live without you? I'd rather not live! You think the flock needs to survive- _how can they without you?_ They die when I die. I die when I don't have you. How do you-"

I was cut off, though, when Fang smashed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. Out of instinct, I threw my arms around his neck and went with the flow. It finally felt right.

He pulled away after a minute, though, because we had an audience.

"I'm sorry. I…I guess maybe I should come back." He said.

I didn't care that somebody was watching- I reached up and kissed him again. This time we got a little animated, and the other girl had to clear her throat.

I pulled away, slightly annoyed. Who was she anyway?

"Hi, I'm Grace." She introduced herself. "I am also a human-avian hybrid. I found Fang and decided to travel with him. You are?"

I was relieved at once. She was similar to me. Then I started to get creeped out. How many bird kids were they making? I pushed that away for the moment and introduced myself.

"I'm Maximum Ride. I go by Max, though. I was created a LONG time ago. Actually, I have been like this all my life. So has Fang."

Her eyes opened wide. "Your entire life?" I nodded.

"So…are you his girlfriend?" She asked. She cringed at the word _girlfriend_. I bet she liked Fang- who wouldn't?

Before I could answer, Fang cut in. "Yes" he said.

"I guess," I said, shrugging. No need to make her jealous. Fang wrapped an arm around my waist, and she eyed it critically. "Oh," She said. Not happy.

At that moment, my stomach growled. Fang pulled me over to the edge of the cave where they had tons of food. TONS. I dug in. Fang watched me, smiling. After I was done, he pulled me to a corner and laid a blanket down.

I had no clue where it came from, but I laid down on it eagerly. I was so tired. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled closer. As I turned around to face him, I caught Grace's expression. She was furious. Did she want Fang to be hers? Did she hate me just because of that, or because of something else? Probably because of that.

"Max?" Fang said, shaking me a little. "Max, what happened?"

I guess I had been looking at Glace for a while. "Nothing, nothing," I said, shaking it off. He knew me too well.

"Max, I know there's something. What's wrong?" Dang it.

"I…I don't think your friend likes me." I said unwillingly.

"She seems like that at first, but she's a great person once you get to know her. Trust me," he said.

"No, no…it's not like that. I mean, I think she likes you. And she doesn't like me because we're together."

He looked hesitant, but he finally said" Yeah, I know. She actually asked me to go out, but I told her my story. She let it go for the time being, but I think she still wants to go out with me."

"Well, maybe we should keep our distance in front of her. I want to see the nice Grace." I said.

He shook his head, though. "No no, it's fine. She will get used to the idea. Or maybe she'll find somebody else.

I shrugged. "Maybe." Then I yawned.

"You should sleep. You look really tired, Max" Fang said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Tonight was one of the best nights n my entire life. I got Fang back. That thought put me right to sleep.

**A/N-Thank You so much for reading! Please read and review, and thank you all those people who added my story to their favorites! **

**Fang 4eva **


	7. The Flock no need to say more

**A/N- Guys, we are SO sorry that we haven't updated in a long time. There has been so much going on. Sorry. To make up for it, we wrote our longest chapter :) Now, on with the story**

"Iggy, why do you think Max left?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, Angel," He said, although he had a pretty good idea of why she left. After Fang left, for days, Max was a robot. She wouldn't get out of bed until we woke her up; it was normally he other way around. She didn't even smile. He knew she went to get Fang back. He was positive.

Everybody was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. It was raining outside, so they couldn't go to the beach.

"I'm bored," said Gazzy.

Iggy's face lit up. "Gaz, let's take Angel and Nudge to the mall and pick them up later. I got an idea." He leaned over and whispered in Gazzy's ear.

Gazzy grinned mischievously and nodded. "Good idea."

"What do you want to do, Dylan?" Iggy asked.

"I'll drive you guys there and just walk around with you guys," he replied.

So Dylan drove four miles through the pouring rain to get to the mall. They dropped the girls off at their favorite store and gave them Max's credit card.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have given them a credit card" _Dylan thought,"_. . . .eh what could they possibly do?"_

They went their different ways and the guys headed straight to the electronics store. They bought some stuff and picked up the girls. They were holding at_least_6 bags of clothes.

Iggy groaned, "How much did you spend?"

It was Nudge who replied, "As much as we could before the lady kicked us out."

"WHAT? Max is going to KILL you guys!"

Iggy said to Dylan, "Why do you think they don't have their own credit cards.? "

_I knew I shouldn't have given them the card, _Dylan Thought._ What is Max going to say? A receipt! Of course! They could return the clothes!_

"Nudge did the lady give you a receipt?"Dylan hoped, but with the flock's luck. . . .

"No. . .why?"

_"Never mind"_Dylan drove them home.

It was around 10:00 when they got home, and everybody was tired. Well, not _everybody._ Iggy went upstairs and went into his room with Gazzy. They dumped out the contents of the bag they got from the electronics store.

They two of them stayed up all night, tinkering away. Angel couldn't sleep because of all the noise. She read Iggy's mind, and he was thinking, "I think this wire goes here and that one goes there, but what if it doesn't?

_Of course, they were making a bomb._

Angel drifted off to sleep.

"ANGEL! NUDGE! DYLAN! WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE BOMB! IT'S GONNA GO OF IN A MINUTE!" Iggy yelled.

Everybody burst out of bed and flew out the door, leaving the bomb ticking away.

54, 53, 52, 51,

They flew around the beach telling people to run.

43, 42, 41

They called the cops.

38, 37, 36

They arrived.

10, 9, 8, 7

They hid somewhere the bomb wouldn't reach.

3, 2, 1, 0

The bomb exploded.

The explosion was like a nuclear weapon. It covered a radius of. . . .well, a REALLY big circle. How Iggy built it, even HE didn't know. It threw a mushroom cloud of sand into the air and left everyone wide-eyed and REALLY scared.

And now the bird kids seemed like the villains not the heroes. And what do you know, Iggy was ARRESTED.

Max was _really_gonna be happy now. She was going to have to pay a HUGE bill because of the girls, Iggy's in jail, and the rest of the bird kids were thought of as villains.

What a surprise she would come home to. (A.K.A. The pile of wood on the beach) And until she did, you know come home, who would take care of the flock? Dylan? Where would they stay with no money? The streets? Yup she would _love_ that.

**A/N Sorry there's been no flock life until now we're trying to incorporate more into the story now. Review! Thanks to anyone who did!**


	8. Back To the Flock

**A/N- Guys, we're SOOOOO sorry! We haven't updated in SOOOO long! We feel horrible so we wrote the longest chapter. Thank you every body that added Chasing Fang as a favorite story, and thank you every body who reviewed. A lot of people wanted more flock life, so that's what will happen soon. Now, chapter eight.**

"Max, wake up," I heard a painfully familiar voice say. I groaned and shifted, turning my back to the voice. The voice…who was the voice? Fang, I think…wait- FANG? I bolted up.

"Fang!" I threw myself at him and attacked his mouth. He pulled away after a couple seconds, startled.

"Um…Max? Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

I pulled away quickly after I recalled yesterday. "Er….sorry, just hit me that you're here with me…"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again when Grace cleared her throat, and I unwillingly pulled away. You know, that girl is really getting on my nerves. Fang leaned down and kissed me again, ignoring her. Maybe she was annoying him too.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked. Fang finally pulled away, sighing. He shrugged, answering her question and looked at me. "Max?"

I thought for a couple minutes. Then it struck me that the troublemaking flock was at home. All alone. Oh no.

"Fang, we should get back to the flock." I said tersly. He groaned with understanding.

"You left them all alone? Why didn't you bring them with you?"

"They would've _never _let me come." I replied. Grace looked confused, so Fang had to explain to her that leaving the flock home all alone was more dangerous than an atomic bomb.

So we had breakfast (which was surprisingly delicious) and took off to return to the beach house. I soon found out, though, that we would arrive there next year if Grace's flying remained this horrible. I gave Fang a look. He gave me an apologetic one back. "She was just created, remember? Like Dylan. Sorry, she's still learning."

I sighed and shrugged. "We've no other choice. Wait- unless you- never mind," I said quickly. It was bad enough that she liked him.

"What?" he said curiously. I shook my head, though.

"Nothing."

"Max." He said. "Come on, what?"

I bit my lip, hesitating. I really didn't want to give him the idea…but we had to. If we were going to get there before we got grandchildren. "Fang, do you mind carrying her? She can learn how to fly later. We don't have time. If we don't get there soon, the entire house is going to be destroyed."

He thought for a moment, probably thinking what I was; she liked him enough. But we didn't really have an option here. So we landed, told her the idea (which she was overjoyed to hear, I might add) and continued, only, like, fifty times faster.

I saw her curling into him and I gritted my teeth. This was a stupid idea. And that's saying something; I thought of it. Fang sensed my uneasiness and flew right next to me, only a tiny bit under so our wings wouldn't collide. He gently kissed my cheek, and I suddenly felt better. Apparently, Grace didn't. She glared at me. Sheesh, she should know that Fang is taken. Can't we still be friends?

After a couple hours, I could see that Fang was getting tired. Fortunately, we were only fifteen minutes from the house.

"Hang in there Fang, we're almost there," I called to him. He nodded, looking a little more relieved.

Not long after, we arrived at the house. I almost exploded. _Where was the house?_ Everybody was sitting around a pile of wood and roasting marshmallows. I stormed up to them.

"You guys are in SO much-" But I was cut off by the flock running over to me and hugging me.

"Max! You're back!"

"Max, where have you _been?" _

"Max! Max! Max! Max!"

"Woah, guys, slow down," I said to the exited flock. "First, I have a surprise for you guys."

They all looked excited. I pointed to Fang. At first they all looked disappointed, because it was just Fang. Then they realized- **It was Fang.**

They all pounced on him, hugging him and bombarding him with questions. I hurried over to peel the bird kids off of him. He gave me a thankful look once I peeled Nudge off him.

"Fang, I can't believe you're back! I'm SOOO sorry for kicking you guys out, I love you, you're the best older brother anybody could wish for!" When Angel was finished, there were tears running down her cheeks. Fang picked her up and hugged her- something he had never done (to her, he as to me). She smiled and hugged him back.

Everybody welcomed him back joyfully, hugging him. Every body but Iggy. Where was he? "Hey guys, where's Iggy?" I asked. Everybody looked nervous as they stared at their feet. After a long silence, Gazzy finally answered.

"He's…er…he's kinda in jail…" he muttered unwillingly

"HE'S IN _JAIL_?" I exploded. "I can't leave you guys home alone for _one week_ without one of you getting arrested? And what in the world happened to the house? It's Ella and Mom's! They're going to freak out when they see this! You guys are _impossible_. I can never leave you guys to do anything anymore! Do you even know what we have to go through now? What else happened? I _know_ something else happened."

"We…..we kinda spent tons of money on your credit card," Nudge muttered, looking at her feet, embarrassed. I exploded again.

"WHAT? How many times have I told you guys not to go shopping without me? Now I have huge bills to pay, and I don't even have enough money for food!" I noticed Angel sending Fang a pleading glance as I continued to rant on.

"You guys are-"suddenly Fang crushed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. Whaaaaaaaaa? What in the world was he- oh. So _that's _what Angel was asking him to do. I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't get myself to pull away. I had gone for too long without kissing him. I heard a couple "eews" and "awwwws" and I cought Grace glaring at us. When I saw that, I pulled away. I didn't want to start by being enemies.

"Okay, I'm sorry, guys, for yelling at you. It's okay. And….um…ok, the beach house is actually just an abandoned one My mom and sister put lights and stuff in. They won't be mad. We can just ditch that credit card- I have others, it's ok." Everybody smiled at me. Then they seemed to notice Grace in the corner, trying to look happy.

"This is Grace," Fang introduced. "She's kind of like Dylan. She was created recently. She has wings, but hasn't been taught how to fly too well."

He continued to introduce each flock member to her and told them their powers.

After talking for a bit, we all decided to take off. There was no point in staying here. We ditched the credit card on the way. I looked over to Fang, to see him looking at me. He smiled at me. Like, a real smile. I felt my face turn red and smiled back. He was back. It was okay. I wanted to fly in circled whooping.

**A/N- Ok, now that Fang is back, what do you guys think should happen? We said that we'd stretch the story a little, but there's no plot. Give us some ideas! R&R please! Thank you people that did! We will noot have such long breaks between chapters anymore :)**


End file.
